


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #39

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [42]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>werunthings asked you: Hey, I thought about this a lot and I just wanted to prompt the first Christmas with Burt, Kurt, Blaine and Cooper so we can see how Burt and Cooper get along. =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #39

“Cooper, get down from there.”

Cooper rolls his eyes at the slightly exasperated, and maybe a little worried, sound of his brother’s voice.  He’s up on the second highest step of the ladder, stringing lights along the top of the tall windows of Kurt and Blaine’s townhouse.  The inside of their home is gaily decorated for the holiday: a massive Christmas tree; boughs along the fireplace mantle and staircase; a sprig of mistletoe in their bedroom that Cooper’s pretty sure they still haven’t found.  But Cooper had been disappointed to see the outside not quite up to his standards of festivity.  One wreath on the front door just wasn’t going to cut it.  So, naturally, he took matters into his own hands.

“I’ve almost got it.”  Cooper’s been at it for a couple of hours, despite the icy chill in the air and the snow falling softly around them.  There are now lights around every window and across the top of the entryway.  Brightly glowing strings wind around the banister of the staircase and nets are draped across the bushes in the front.  They’re all white lights – that had been Kurt’s only request – and Cooper had been happy to comply since it meant he could pretty much do whatever he wanted.  And now the home looks rather magnificent, if Cooper does say so himself.  And he does. 

“You’re going to fall and break your ass,” Blaine says and Cooper can hear him breathing warm air into his cupped hands.  “Again.”

Cooper scoffs.  “Oh ye of little faith.  You’re just pissy you couldn’t reach even  _with_  the tallest ladder.”  Cooper secures the last end of the lights to the window frame.  “There.  Done.  All right, I’m coming down.”

Cooper carefully climbs down the ladder, the ladder that is being held in place by Burt Hummel’s strong, capable hands.

“Ta-da!” Cooper gestures proudly at the townhouse.  The lights really do look wonderful.  Through one of the windows he can see the tree twinkling in the living room.  It finally feels like Christmas.

“Congratulations, Mr. Griswold,” Blaine says.  He’s staring up at his home and Cooper can tell by the warmth in his eyes and the slight upturn of his mouth that he’s pleased.  It’s been a while since Blaine’s had his own home decorated like this.

“What?  There aren’t  _nearly_  that many lights.”  Cooper frowns and dramatically puts his hands on his hips.  “Does it need more lights?  I can run out to the store for more lights.  It’s only Christmas Eve – stuff is still open.  I’m sure I can get more-”

“No,” Blaine laughs and rubs his hands together.  “No more lights.”  He turns to Cooper; his eyes are soft.  “Thanks.”

Cooper grins and resists the urge to ruffle Blaine’s hair.  “Anytime.”

“You didn’t have to do all this, son,” Burt says.  He’s looking at the house with something like pride.

“It’s no trouble at all, Mr. Hummel.”  Cooper had flown Burt out to New York for Christmas, since they’d crashed at Burt’s house just the month before for Thanksgiving.  It seemed only right to let Burt relax and enjoy the holiday while he, and Blaine and Kurt, did all the work this time around.

Burt claps a hand on Cooper’s shoulder, smiles broadly at him, and Cooper swallows thickly.

“All right,” Burt says.  “Let’s get inside and see what my son has gotten up to.”

When Cooper opens the front door, warmth and the mouthwatering scent of pumpkin and apples and cinnamon rushes out to greet them.  They make sure to stamp their boots free of snow before entering the townhouse.  They hang the boots on the rack and their coats on the hooks.  Cooper catches Blaine running his fingers along the sleeve of a gorgeous white coat that’s hanging on the last hook. 

“Well,” Cooper says.  “Something smells wonderful.”

Kurt is in the kitchen and he’s surrounded by pie plates.  The last scraps of discarded pie crust litter the long, floured countertop.  He’s got a smear of flour on his forehead and streaks of it in his hair as though he’d pushed his bangs out of his eyes.  Cooper watches, smiling softly, as Blaine steps up to Kurt, slides an arm around his waist, and brushes his lips across Kurt’s cheek.  Kurt’s eyes light up and he leans back a little into Blaine’s body.

“Your hands are cold,” he says, just loud enough for Cooper to hear.

“Well,” Blaine responds as he reaches up to gently swipe the flour from Kurt’s forehead.  “Baby, it’s cold outside.”

Kurt grins so widely a dimple appears in his cheek.  Cooper thinks maybe he shouldn’t be watching this at all.

“I remember being happy like that,” Burt says quietly from his side.

“They’re lucky.”

“They are.”  Burt nods and Cooper wonders what he’s thinking, if he’s imagining Blaine in his life the way Cooper’s been imagining Kurt’s in his.  “Come on.  Let’s give them a few minutes alone."

Cooper follows Burt to the living room and hopes that next Christmas will be just like this one.


End file.
